<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Torture Never Hurt Anyone by Daovihi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214966">A Little Torture Never Hurt Anyone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/pseuds/Daovihi'>Daovihi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DQXI Rarepair Jam, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Teasing, bratty jasper, sylvs still genderfluid but it isnt relevant in the fic, the dapper doublet, the reason the pairing isnt tagged properly is cuz ao3 said jasvando has no rights, using sylvs scarf for nefariously fun purposes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/pseuds/Daovihi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper was doomed from the moment Sylvando arrived in those white tights. But maybe being doomed isn't such a bad thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Homer | Jasper/Sylvia | Sylvando (Dragon Quest XI)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Torture Never Hurt Anyone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud series of knocks alerts Jasper to someone's presence. He quickly transfers the food to the plates, then goes to the door. When he opens it, he's greeted by a smiley Sylvando standing on the other side with a bouquet of flowers.</p><p>"You're late." Jasper immediately says, fighting off a creeping smile.</p><p>"I love you too, my little grumpy sugarcube." Sylvando hands the flowers to Jasper. "Here you go, dear!"</p><p>Jasper lifts the flowers to his nose and smiles just a little. "Thank you. I may just forgive your transgression. This time." Jasper takes a step back to allow Sylvando in.</p><p>Sylvando gives Jasper a kiss as Jasper closes the door behind him. Sylvando wraps his arms around Jasper, and Jasper does the same, poking Sylvando's slicked hair with the flowers. When they part, their lips tingle ever so slightly.</p><p>"You look…" Jasper looks Sylvando's outfit, a green and yellow doublet with white tights, up and down while biting his lip. "Nice."</p><p>"And you look so cute you put those flowers to shame." Sylvando compliments right back.</p><p>Jasper purses his lips. "I am not cute."</p><p>"Cutie-patootie."</p><p>"Stop!" Jasper looks away, face burning. "I didn't even dress up!"</p><p>"Irrelevant!" Sylvando dramatically declares. "The judges have decided, and they have picked you to be crowned Biggest Cutie in the Whole Wide World!"</p><p>Jasper puts his face in his hand and loudly groans. "Sylvando…"</p><p>"Okay, okay, I will stop." The corners of Sylvando's eyes crinkle.</p><p>Jasper sighs and puts the flowers on the table. That damned jester is going to be the death of him. He pulls a chair out and gestures to it. "Have a seat. I will bring the food up."</p><p>Sylvando dance-walks over and sits down, crossing his legs with a dramatic, showy flair. The movement draws Jasper's eye to Sylvando's legs, and <i>holy shit, do those tights look good on him.</i> Jasper shakes his head to clear those thoughts. He takes the plates of baked fish on top of rice off the counters and puts the one that's least burnt in front of Sylvando.</p><p>"Ooh, it smells wonderful!" Sylvando clasps his gloved hands next to his face.</p><p>"Thank you, dear." The words put pride in Jasper's heart. "Would you like lemonade or water?"</p><p>"Uh, water, please."</p><p>Jasper grabs the pitcher of water he laid out, pours some glasses, then sets them down on the table. He sits down and scoots his chair closer to the table, trying not to focus on how Sylvando's doublet accentuates his body. He instead focuses on Sylvando's hands as they press together, and the bow of his head as he whispers a quiet prayer.</p><p>"You do not have to wait for little old me, you know." Sylvando says once he's done.</p><p>"It would not do to start eating before my special guest does." Jasper replies as he picks his silverware up.</p><p>"So I'm a special guest now?" Sylvando smiles and starts cutting his fish. "My, I'm touched."</p><p>Jasper takes a sip before responding. "Do not get used to it. If you come here late again, I will demote you to regular guest."</p><p>"Ouch." Sylvando presses a hand to his surely-lovely chest. "That hurt my feelings."</p><p>"In that case, I have a painkiller smeared on my lips. Would you like some?"</p><p>"Yes, please." Sylvando circles around the table and kisses Jasper… only for Jasper to push him away with a wrinkled nose.</p><p>"Ugh, you have fish breath."</p><p>"Oh, so you don't like fish breath?" Sylvando jokes. "It doesn't make you hot?"</p><p>Jasper smacks Sylvando's arm, opting to ignore the implications of that last part. "Of course not. Now keep eating."</p><p>"Your wish is my command." Sylvando winks. He turns and goes back to his side.</p><p>Jasper eyes Sylvando's backside for a moment before his eyes snap up to Sylvando's face. He shifts around in his seat, trying to adjust his suddenly-tight pants without Sylvando noticing. They keep eating, with Jasper hoping the problem with his pants doesn't correlate with the heat inside them.</p><p>"This is sooooo good!" Sylvando moans in-between bites. "Have you ever thought about becoming a chef?"</p><p>"No." Jasper does not blush because of the moan. It is because of the compliment. Nothing more. "Do you believe I should?"</p><p>"Of course! You certainly have the skills for it, if I do say so myself!"</p><p>"Hm, then I will keep that in mind." Jasper scoops the last of his rice into his mouth and chews it up before speaking. "Do you want some ice cream? It is mint chocolate chip. It should suppress the fish breath."</p><p>"Do I get a say in this?" Sylvando quirks his eyebrow.</p><p>"That depends. Do you want to kiss me?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then no." Jasper gets the ice cream without waiting for Sylvando. He scoops ice cream into two bowls, then gives one to Sylvando and digs into his own.</p><p>Sylvando eats with gusto, while Jasper savors his ice cream. Truth be told, he likes waiting for affection. Makes the moment he does get it that much sweeter. That's why he's taking his time eating, even letting his ice cream melt a little. Naturally, Sylvando finishes before Jasper does. Sylvando puts his bowl down and watches Jasper eat.</p><p>"Sugarcube?" Sylvando holds up a finger.</p><p>Jasper groans at the too-sweet nickname. "What is it?"</p><p>"You have something on your pretty face. Let me get it." Sylvando walks to Jasper's side of the table again.</p><p>Jasper tilts his head up to look at Sylvando. Sylvando reaches for Jasper's face, but pulls his hand back at the last second and looks at it with a frown. Before Jasper can decipher the reason for that, Sylvando bends down and licks the corner of Jasper's mouth.</p><p>It's as though Jasper's blood has been converted into magma. His entire body burns from that wet lick, sending his heart into overdrive. He can't move. Can't speak. Can only feel. There's no way Sylvando hasn't noticed Jasper's biggest problem. It's straining against Jasper's pants so hard it feels as though it'll rip the seams.</p><p>"Auuughhh!!!" Sylvando pulls away as though he's been burnt. "I'm so so so so sorry! I have no idea why I did that!"</p><p>Jasper blinks. It takes him several moments to find his voice. "Wait, what?"</p><p>"Here, lemme just…" Sylvando fumbles for Jasper's napkin and wipes Jasper clean. "There! All better now… right?"</p><p>Jasper gingerly touches the corner of his mouth. It's hotter than the rest of his body, coming close to the sensation of getting burnt. </p><p>"Uh, I-I am really sorry about that! I won't do it again! Promise! …Please don't be mad."</p><p>"No, I…" Jasper scratches the back of his neck. "I am not."</p><p>Sylvando lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank the goddess. I was afraid I ruined this date."</p><p>"You, um… really like that ice cream."</p><p>"I do." Sylvando admits. He glances behind him. "Oh, you dropped something earlier. Let me get it for you."</p><p>Without Jasper's input, Sylvando turns around, bends over, and picks up a spare spoon Jasper must have dropped. Jasper leans towards Sylvando, staring at his rear. Goddess, it looks so round, yet so firm. And so close to Jasper, too…</p><p>Sylvando abruptly turns around, making Jasper quickly retract his hand (when did he extend it?). Sylvando gives Jasper a curious look as he puts the spoon on the table. Jasper's face burns from embarassment, even as Sylvando pulls his chair next to Jasper's and sits down.</p><p>"Are you alright, honey?" Sylvando brings his hand to stroke Jasper's cheek.</p><p>"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Jasper says a little more harshly than intended.</p><p>Sylvando holds his hands up in surrender. "I just wanted to be sure, darling."</p><p>Jasper lets his head hang. Even though the table and the end of Jasper's shirt cover his erection, he feels like it's glaringly obvious. Sylvando starts rubbing his back, and Jasper has to bite his lip to keep from moaning.</p><p>"I cannot fix a problem if you do not tell me about it, sugarcube." Sylvando gently reminds Jasper.</p><p>"I-it is, um…" Jasper swallows. "I should… put the dishes away." Jasper grabs whatever dishes he can reach and abruptly gets up, running over to the sink and dumping the dishes in.</p><p>"Jasper?"</p><p>"I am fine!" Jasper shouts as he pushes the dishes deeper in.</p><p>Sylvando sighs. Jasper finds himself wrapped in a pair of strong arms, with a warm presence pressing into his back. Fuck. This isn't helping. Especially not when Jasper takes into account that he could easily wiggle his ass and grind against Sylvando's crotch- OH GODDESS, STOP IT BRAIN!</p><p>"I love you, Jasper." Sylvando kisses Jasper's cheek.</p><p>Jasper's shaky hands automatically find Sylvando's. He tilts his head back and allows Sylvando to kiss his neck over and over. The kisses are somehow both soothing and arousing, rendering Jasper's mind blank from the conflicting sensations. Sylvando stops mid-kiss, making Jasper open his eyes.</p><p>"Is that why you've been acting so strange?" Sylvando asks.</p><p>Jasper looks down in horror. His erection is clearly prominent now that he's standing upright. "I-I-I-I'm sorry!"</p><p>Sylvando hugs Jasper a little tighter. "Don't worry, darling. I take it as a compliment."</p><p>A compliment. Sylvando takes it as a compliment. He's not offended. Jasper sighs in relief, tension leaving his body in an instant. He tilts his head to meet Sylvando's lips. Sylvando meets him eagerly, nibbling at Jasper's lip. Sylvando gradually travels along Jasper's jawline, leaving butterfly kisses in his wake.</p><p>"Jasper?"</p><p>"Mm?" Jasper's eyelids are half-shut.</p><p>"Before we go any further, I want you to tell me what, exactly, you want." Sylvando whisper's into Jasper's skin.</p><p>Jasper shudders. He takes a moment to regain his composure. "You surely do not want it."</p><p>"You might be surprised, darling." Sylvando brings his hips forward, and only then does Jasper register the needy, heady feeling pressing insistently into his backside.</p><p>So Sylvando really does want this. Jasper's throat bobs as he makes up his mind right then and there."…I want to have sex with you."</p><p>Sylvando kisses Jasper's neck. "I want that too, my little sugarcube."</p><p>Jasper groans. "Enough with that nickname, or I will…"</p><p>"You'll what?" Sylvando drawls out, turning his voice to velvet. "Tie me up? Make me cry?"</p><p>It's like a switch has been flipped in Jasper's head. Jasper turns around and firmly presses on Sylvando's shoulders as he walks forward. Sylvando is forced to walk backwards until the back of his legs hit a chair and he falls on top of the chair. Jasper puts his knee on the chair, in between Sylvando's legs, and straddles his thigh. Jasper starts rocking against Sylvando's thigh with a small smirk. Whenever Sylvando moves, Jasper moves away and refuses to return until Sylvando settles down, then Jasper moves even more slowly.</p><p>"You are so unfair." Sylvando complains with a pout when Jasper denies him any friction for the millionth time.</p><p>"I know." Jasper's smirk grows in size. "What are you going to do about it?" He asks, moving Sylvando's hands to his ass.</p><p>Sylvando bites his lip. "That depends. Do you like a little pain with your pleasure?"</p><p>"As long as you do not draw blood, you may do anything you want."</p><p>Sylvando's eyebrow rises. "Anything?"</p><p>"Anything."</p><p>"How about…" Sylvando kneads Jasper's ass in thought. "A nice spanking? With… some bondage. And gagging."</p><p>Jasper takes a moment to consider that. "I like the sound of a spanking. But I would rather not start off gagged or bound."</p><p>"Do you want to earn those punishments?"</p><p>"Gagging, yes. Bondage… feel free to do it later. But not to start off with."</p><p>Sylvando's hands slide up to Jasper's sides. "What about getting penetrated? Do you-"</p><p>"I want it. After the punishment."</p><p>Sylvando smiles and kisses Jasper's jaw. "Now all we need is a stage for our performance." Sylvando whispers into Jasper's ear. "How about we use your bedroom?"</p><p>"I thought you would never ask."</p><p>-----</p><p>Jasper slowly slides his shirt off and drops it with so little movement that it gains a dramatic flair. Then, he takes his pants off, making sure he's bent over as he steps out of them and leaves them in a puddle of clothes. All that's left is underwear. Pesky underwear. Jasper easily takes that off as well, then turns to Sylvando and approaches him.</p><p>"You look… breathtaking." Sylvando gasps in awe as he takes in Jasper's naked body.</p><p>Jasper doesn't allow Sylvando to say any more. He captures Sylvando's lips in a passionate kiss, making them both grow a little harder. Sylvando grabs the bottom of his doublet and pulls it up, only for Jasper to stop him.</p><p>"Keep it on." Jasper orders him.</p><p>Sylvando drops his doublet without a complaint. "Where do you keep the lube?"</p><p>Jasper holds up a finger. He reaches into his nightstand's drawer, pulls out a jar of clear liquid, and sets it down on top.</p><p>"And, uh, your rope?"</p><p>"…Shit."</p><p>"You don't have any, do you?" Sylvando asks.</p><p>"No, I do not." Jasper confirms.</p><p>"That is okay. I think we can improvise." Sylvando gets a dangerous gleam in his eye.</p><p>Jasper smirks right back. "Are you ready?"</p><p>Sylvando glances down at his gloved hands with a curious look. "Let me take these off-"</p><p>"No." Jasper cuts Sylvando off. "Keep them on too."</p><p>"But they will hurt more."</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>Sylvando furrows his brows for a moment before the realization visibly hits him. "Oh. Ohhhhhhh. I see."</p><p>Jasper chuckles before he gives Sylvando a kiss. "I do not like using safewords, so if I say stop, we stop. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Oh, yes I do." Sylvando adds another kiss after that sentence for good measure.</p><p>Jasper lowers his body and puts himself over Sylvando's knee, then wiggles his ass. "I am ready."</p><p>Jasper was expecting the first hit, and yet it took him completely by surprise. It wrenches a gasp from his lungs and a blush from his cheeks. He doesn't register the pain at first, only feeling shock. The second hit comes. Jasper cries out more quietly, biting his lip to keep some shred of dignity as pain blossoms throughout his ass. The third hit makes him dig his nails into the sheets. Then, the same hand that hurt him rubs his stinging flesh, soothing the pain away.</p><p>"You look adorable." Sylvando's other hand comes to stroke Jasper's hair.</p><p>Jasper shakes his head, making Sylvando stop petting him. "Don't coddle me! I am a knight of Heliodor, not a-" Jasper lets out an embarrassingly loud squeal as Sylvando spanks him. Hard.</p><p>"Watch your mouth, darling." Sylvando's fingers ghost over the small of Jasper's back. "I'd hate to gag it and miss out on all the cute noises you make."</p><p>Jasper balls his hands into fists. "Just hit me."</p><p>Sylvando smacks a new location on Jasper's ass, making Jasper grunt and lurch forward. Sylvando's clothed cock rubs up against his belly and barely brushes Jasper's own bare dick, but it's enough to make Jasper blush like a virgin. Several hits land in quick succession and compound the resulting pain into something almost unbearable. Almost.</p><p>"Does that feel good, honey?" Sylvando asks as he pauses to soothe Jasper's reddening ass.</p><p>Jasper whimpers as the welts are aggravated, but relaxes as Sylvando works his magic. Jasper sighs in bliss and unknowingly lifts his rear into Sylvando's touch. Sylvando smiles and brushes his finger against Jasper's hole. Jasper's eyes shoot open at the unexpected touch, and he moans. Sylvando takes that as encouragement to give him more love.</p><p>"Shit…" Jasper mutters, letting his eyes fall shut as he relishes in Sylvando massaging him down there. All of a sudden, his eyes shoot open, and he clamps his hands over his mouth.</p><p>Sylvando notices this change right away and chuckles, pulling his hand away. "Don't worry, dear, I won't punish you for that. Unless that is what you want?"</p><p>Jasper lets out a tiny whine at the loss of contact. He scowls at his display of weakness and lets his hands drop. "I…" Jasper swallows. "I do not care. Do as you will, you… you little…"</p><p>"Yes, sugarcube?" Sylvando's eyebrow raises just a little.</p><p>Something inside Jasper melts at the term of affection. He looks away and shakes his head.</p><p>"Do you want me to keep spanking you?" Sylvando's hand hovers over Jasper's ass.</p><p>Jasper nods. He breathes deep through his nose and raises his hips. Sylvando lets his hand rest on Jasper's ass for a moment before drawing his hand back. Jasper saw the hit coming a mile away, and yet he's still caught-off guard by it. Three more consecutive hits come and steal the breath from Jasper's lungs. And yet, he doesn't stop. He keeps up with a dizzying flurry of blows that leave Jasper's head spinning. By the time Sylvando finally lets up, Jasper can't even register it at first. All he knows is the pleasant light feeling humming from his head all the way to the tips of his toes.</p><p>Sylvando rubs Jasper's back this time, moving his thumb in slow circles. Jasper lets out a choked moan and a drop of drool as he mourns the pain and savors the gentle touch at the same time. Sylvando's hand gradually drifts lower, lower, even lower, ignoring the way Jasper thrusts into his touch, until he finds Jasper's aching cock.</p><p>"Oh?" Sylvando runs his finger over Jasper's slit, and it comes away wet. "It seems like someone is enjoying himself."</p><p>Jasper can only grunt what he thinks is an affirmative reply. He can't speak, not when even the briefest touch feels like heaven against his cock. Sylvando mockingly smears a streak up Jasper's thigh, only to take his hand away altogether.</p><p>"Jasper."</p><p>Jasper slowly turns his head towards Sylvando. "Mm...?"</p><p>"How about we stop this and move on to the next act?" Sylvando smiles down at Jasper.</p><p>...What?! No! They can't stop this, not before Jasper even says stop! Jasper desperately scrambles for his voice, pushing past the tightness in his throat to force air out of his mouth. "No." Is all Jasper says, blinking away tears.</p><p>"No?" Sylvando's smile falls. "Did I hurt you too much?"</p><p>Jasper swallows, then takes a deep breath. "F, fu…"</p><p>"Shhh, take your time." Sylvando whispers, running his fingers through Jasper's hair.</p><p>Jasper easily melts into the touch. But as much as he relishes in the way Sylvando soothes him, he needs his punishment even more. So with the last of his willpower, Jasper finally finds his voice. "Ffffuck… you."</p><p>Sylvando freezes. His grip tightens, tugging on Jasper's hair none too gently, making him whimper. "Are you trying to earn more punishment, is that it? Do you want me to hurt you until you promise to be good?"</p><p>Sylvando's grip slackens just enough to allow Jasper to weakly nod. Sylvando smirks, and before Jasper knows it, Sylvando has already gagged Jasper with his red scarf and lifted Jasper off his lap to shove his face and chest into the bed while keeping Jasper's ass high in the air. Jasper is forced to turn his head to the side so that he can breathe.</p><p>"Slap the bed when you need to stop." Sylvando stops pressing down just below Jasper's neck to slide his hand up Jasper's back to his hip. "Ready, darling?"</p><p>Jasper gives him a shaky thumbs up. He spreads his legs just a little, silently inviting Sylvando to go through whatever whim crosses his mind. Sylvando runs his finger down Jasper's spine, all the way down to Jasper's hole. Jasper's thighs tremble more with each passing second, and he swallows the nervous lump in his throat.</p><p>Then, Sylvando's hand connects with his ass. It impacts so hard Jasper initially doesn't register it, but when Sylvando keeps hitting with the force of a gigantes, the pain compounds, making Jasper cry out through the gag. Sylvando pauses to press a light kiss to the small of Jasper's back before spanking Jasper even harder.</p><p>Tears openly stream down Jasper's face. He's never been spanked so hard in his life, and it hurts so much, and it feels so good. The obscene sounds of leather on skin is like music to Jasper's ears, singing over the blood rushing inside them.</p><p>Sylvando bends over and pants on Jasper's neck. Jasper automatically tilts his head back and presses his ass to Sylvando's hard cock. Sylvando chuckles with a voice so deep it penetrates Jasper's core.</p><p>"So good for me…" Sylvando latches his lips onto Jasper's neck and licks and nips and sucks, leaving behind what will surely become an obvious bruise high up Jasper's neck, where no shirt could hide it.</p><p>Jasper whimpers and desperately rubs his hole against Sylvando's frustratingly-clothed cock. Sylvando slowly thrusts against him, taking Jasper's chin with two fingers, tilts his head to the side, and kisses his cheek.</p><p>"Ready?" Sylvando breathlessly whispers, carefully watching Jasper's reaction.</p><p>Jasper blinks a few times to clear the fuzz in his mind. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what Sylvando means, not with that tone. Jasper takes a few shaky breaths before nodding. Sylvando smiles and unties the improvised gag, only to bind Jasper's hands behind his back. Then, he takes his glove off with his teeth, pours some lube onto his fingers, and slowly slides a single finger inside.</p><p>Jasper sighs in relief as his empty hole is finally filled. Sylvando's long finger reaches deep, massaging and stretching Jasper from within. When his finger brushes against Jasper's prostate, Jasper shamelessly moans for him and thrusts into his hand. Sylvando kisses the small of Jasper's back and adds a second finger.</p><p>"Shiiiiit…" Jasper cranes his neck to watch Sylvando pump his fingers in and out. Sylvando looks into his eyes and winks, then spreads his fingers wide and moves them in a scissoring motion. "SHIT!!!"</p><p>"Like that, darling?"</p><p>"Yes!" Jasper cries out.</p><p>Sylvando goes a little faster, making Jasper's mouth hang open. He drools and moans as the pleasure renders him helpless. Each time Sylvando pushes his fingers in, his finger brushes against Jasper's prostate. It feels good, too good. Jasper can only moan and squirm for more pleasure.</p><p>Sylvando abruptly pulls out entirely, leaving Jasper's hole twitching. Jasper shakily exhales and stares at Sylvando with impossibly disappointed eyes. He opens his mouth, but no words come out. He softly whimpers as he pushes his abused ass towards Sylvando as best he can.</p><p>Sylvando shushes Jasper and leans over him, giving him a soft kiss. "I know, honey. Don't you worry about that."</p><p>Jasper picks up the sound of clothes shuffling. Immediately after, he registers the feeling of a heavy, hard cock pressing against his ass and gasps. His hips start moving on their own, chasing the mere possibility of penetration. Sylvando stills them with a single firm hand.</p><p>"Do you-"</p><p>"YES!!!!" Jasper screams, voice cracking.</p><p>Sylvando pours some lube onto his cock and smears it all over using his hand. He wipes his hand off on his shirt, then holds Jasper's hips in place and slowly slides the tip in. Jasper starts panting as his body adjusts. When Jasper stops shaking, Sylvando moves deeper.</p><p>Jasper's hands clench into fists. His chest heaves, and his heart beats so fast it feels as though it'll give out at any moment, just like Jasper's legs. If it weren't for Sylvando, Jasper would have collapsed as soon as Sylvando was fully sheathed inside. Sylvando reaches down and rubs Jasper's back, hands trembling the entire time.</p><p>"Jasper?" Sylvando mumbles.</p><p>Jasper blinks, letting out a whine of acknowledgement.</p><p>"T-tell me when… you want me to… to…" Sylvando licks his lips and sweats.</p><p>Jasper gulps. "N-now!"</p><p>Sylvando doesn't need Jasper to tell him twice. He grips Jasper's hips so tight his knuckles turn white as he pulls out, only to slam into Jasper. Jasper moans loud as Sylvando uses him like he owns him. Sylvando momentarily pauses to adjust the angle, then pounds into Jasper just as hard. Moans turn into screams as the new angle directly hits Jasper's prostate, sending Jasper into a new world of pleasure.</p><p>"Mierda, qué bien se siente." Sylvando pants out as his hips audibly slap Jasper's. "¡Eres increíble!"</p><p>Jasper can only moan in response. He may not know what Sylvando's saying, but damn if he doesn't like the way Sylvando says it. It makes Jasper's whole body heat up, especially his heart. Jasper weakly smiles for a moment before he falls victim to the repeated thrusts he loves so much.</p><p>"Jasper, por diosa, mierda, ¡quiero casarme contigo!" Sylvando shouts as he hunches over Jasper. He reaches around and frantically jerks at Jasper's cock.</p><p>Jasper squeals and thrashes his hands as much as the bindings will allow him to, eventually forcing the knot undone out of sheer desperation. He props himself up on one elbow, reaches behind him, and pulls Sylvando's face down for a fierce kiss. Sylvando swallows Jasper's cries as he finally cums all over the sheets, with Sylvando fucking him and pleasuring his cock through his orgasm.</p><p>Jasper parts from Sylvando's lips with an audible 'chu'. He continues supporting himself for all but five seconds before collapsing on the bed, ass still in the air. Sylvando kisses Jasper wherever he can reach as he keeps thrusting into Jasper, but much more slowly. Still, the movements create pain, bringing tears to Jasper's eyes.</p><p>Lucky for him, Sylvando doesn't take long to cum inside. Sylvando stops and kisses Jasper's cheek as he pulls out. Then, he gently sets Jasper's hips on the bed. Sylvando smiles down at Jasper. Jasper nervously chuckles as Sylvando eyes him up.</p><p>"Wh, why are you…?" Jasper blushes just a little. </p><p>"Solo estoy admirando la vista." Sylvando cups Jasper's cheek.</p><p>"I… do not…"</p><p>Sylvando blinks. He glances away and chews the inside of his cheek before responding. "Sorry, I… have a hard time talking… speaking Common during… sex."</p><p>Jasper looks away and laughs. "That… I…" Jasper laughs again and hugs Sylvando. "Fuck…"</p><p>Sylvando kisses Jasper's ear. "How do you feel?"</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Sylvando smooths out Jasper's hair. "Are you thirsty?"</p><p>Jasper mumbles affirmatively.</p><p>"Will you be okay if I leave to get water?"</p><p>"Think so…"</p><p>Sylvando lets go of Jasper and gives him a tiny kiss, then gets up, pulls his pants up, and leaves the room. He quickly goes to the kitchen, grabs some cups and the pitcher of water, and returns to Jasper's bedroom. Jasper hasn't moved since Sylvando left. Sylvando sets the pitcher on the nightstand and sits on the bed.</p><p>"Jasper?" Sylvando gently pokes Jasper's shoulder. When he gets no response, he giggles a little. "So adorable."</p><p>Sylvando drinks a glass of water, then swings his legs onto the bed. He pulls the blanket up to his and Jasper's waists, kisses Jasper's nose, then lays down and closes his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>